We Were Wrong
by xXxStarrxXx
Summary: The Avengers are invited to Asgard for Loki's trial. At the final hearing surprising people defend Loki, and the one behind Loki's chaos is revealed. Not a good summary but hey its my first. Please give it a try, and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Thor, The Avengers, or Marvel. If you recognize any reference to certain movies it is not mine. Do not sue me.**

**Edited by** **Kita42**

**First Fanfiction Please read and Review**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I stood on the balcony of my room watching Asgard's sunrise. Once again I found no sleep the previous night. In fact, sleep has been evading me since I watched Loki fall into the void created by the broken Bi-Frost. My heart had been heavy with guilt at not seeing my brother's torment and pain that he and others caused. Loki's silent suffering drove him to madness; madness that lead a foreign army to Midgard that killed an astonishing low number of its people. SHIELD assessed the Chitauri were taking hostages instead of killing.

No matter the death toll Loki still had to answer for his crimes, and with a saddened heart I still had to fight him. I and the Midgardian heroes prevailed over my brother. The victory was won for Midgard, but it was a loss for me. Another triumph over my brother only served to further the gap between us. I saw the anger and shame in his eyes as he was brought back to Asgard chained and gagged. To spare him more shame I bought him in through one of the secret tunnels known only to the royal family to the All-Father's study.

Father had looked upon Loki with disappointment and sadness. He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder only for Loki to jerk away. Loki wore a mask of cold indifference to the man who had raised him. I couldn't blame Loki for his anger against our father. After finding out he had been lied to for centuries, and father falling into Odinsleep; it left Loki unsure of his role in this family. Once our mother entered the room she went straight for Loki, ignoring any warning we gave. The change within Loki was immediate. It was clear mother still had Loki's love. Mother had always had a way with Loki. She was his champion, and what I thought as of her favorite child. She still called Loki her baby. Seeing mother with Loki, I knew he wasn't truly gone if he still had an open heart to our mother, perhaps I could squeeze a place back inside it. Then again it might be my wishful thinking after years of neglecting him.

For centuries I was ignorant of how Loki felt. I neglected his feelings and wrote them off as jealousy as others did. Now that I think back Loki was happier when it was just the two of us, before I met my friends; if I can still call them that. The Warriors Three and Sif had always mocked Loki and I had always overlooked their behaviors thinking they meant what they said as friendly jests. After Loki's fall I started to understand what vexed Loki's soul so much. The Warriors and Sif were my friends and not Loki's. They all accepted Loki's death with ease; especially Sif. A week hadn't even passed and Sif asked me to join them on a hunt. She thought it be good if I got out the palace for a while. While I took my anger out on my kills, my heart wasn't in it. While camping I was asked rather rudely by Sif about the Bilgesnipe that crawled up my armor. I found myself taken back. Did she honestly not care? Did any of them? Did anyone besides he, and his parents care?

It was Hogun who took me aside and who was honest with me. None of the Warrior Three hated Loki but they didn't consider him a friend.

_"I can't speak for Lady Sif, but I can speak on behalf of Volstagg, Fandral, and a few others, and we're sorry Thor," he said grimly. "I never lost a brother, so I can't begin to imagine what it is you're going through right now. "Hogun looked very apologetic before he spoke again._

_"Loki wasn't the most beloved person on Asgard, and we all rather see him leave than come. The truth is very few people are going to mourn Loki. They are going to mourn for you, and hope you forget about Loki in time and see Loki as they saw him."_

_I practically felt the low growl coming forth to warn Hogun. "And how did they see my brother?"_

_Before he spoke Sif and the other warriors came through the clearing. Sif spoke the answer to my question. "He was different from the rest of us. He hid behind his magic, his lies, and he wasn't a true warrior. He was without honor, and died the way he lived," she spat._

_It took every ounce of will power I had not to strike her for her disrespect of my brother. "Is that how you speak of the dead Sif?" I growled, challenging her._

_"Loki never had my respect, nor did he have respect of any of ours; he didn't even have yours."_

_This time I did strike out grabbing her around the neck. The warriors frantically reached out calling for me to let go and trying to pry my finger from around her neck. "If I were you I would mind my words more carefully," I said finally letting go._

_"He was different from us, from you," she wheezed out._

_It was true Loki wasn't like us. Nobody but, father, mother, Heimdall, General Tyr, the council, and I knew just how much different. To my great shame up until my banishment I would have agreed with them. If Loki had not confronted me about his true feelings, I'd be agreeing. I loved my brother but I treated him poorly, and took him for granted. It isn't until the one you love is gone do you truly realize your mistakes. I needed to defend Loki to let them know where I stood now. I would no longer allow them to slander Loki's name as I once had without consequence._

_"What's wrong with being different? So what if he chose magic. He still stood on the field of battle with us. In fact he's the only magic user who stood in the mist of wars, besides the All-father. So what if he prefers books to Asgardian steel? He was no more deserving than any of us just for the simple fact he was out there on the front line with us."_

_Fandral and Volstagg had the decency to at least look shameful. Hogun kept his indifferent stance as always. Only Sif look dumbfounded at what I said._

In spite of what Hogun said it was a different story at Loki's funeral pyre. All of the court and the nobles were there out of ceremony. No one anticipated the mass amount of common citizens of Asgard turn out. Some thought they were there to make sure he was dead, but that wasn't the case. It was asked if someone would speak a few words. Of course no one in the court stood, and the magic users stayed silent out of fear of the warriors. I myself started only to see many of the citizens were volunteering to speak. It turned out Loki wasn't loved by the court or in the political arena, but the citizens, the true people of Asgard held him in high esteem. It also let me know how little I knew of Loki.

The heartfelt words and tales they told of Loki had mother in tears. One of the tales that stood out most is where Loki would make sure the families of slain soldiers were taken care of. He assigned guards to the family to make sure work was getting done and that the family didn't go hungry from a lack of income. He used his magic to heal some and tutor those who showed promise in magic. The most inspiring account was that of a young boy. The young boy had spoken to Loki about his desire to be a hero, and to die in battle with honor. Apparently Loki told him he didn't need to die in battle to have honor. I could tell this didn't sit well with the some of the higher ranked warriors, but they dared not to anger the All-father who seemed to have the tiniest smile on his face and nodding in agreement with the words the boy spoke. Loki told the boy 'a hero can be anyone, even someone doing the simplest things.'

Listening to this hurt, because I didn't know this person they spoke of. I felt jealous that these people, who were stranger to me may have known Loki better than I. They saw the best in Loki and hardly knew their crown prince other than from the tales passersby. It seemed the roles had been reversed. I was held and high esteem of the royal court and nobles. Yet it was Loki who had the heart of Asgard's citizens. I guess Loki gave what the nobles gave to him; a false face of mischief, for their contentment. Thinking back centuries past Loki had no one he was close with. Palace life must seem like prison to him.

_"I only ever wanted to be your equal!"_ echoed through my mind. I closed my eyes as tears of loss stung them. In that moment I realized the depth of my failure as a brother.

* * *

When word came from Heimdall that Loki lived, I felt happiness and heartbreak all over again at the crimes he had so far committed on Midgard. Of course the court was all for taking his head. The All-Father asked me to retrieve him. Sif immediately demanded to accompany me, which I forbade. It was seconded by mother, who had begun to understand Sif hated Loki.

Upon my arrival, I admit I might have let my temper take over, with talk of imagined slights, and a would be king. I knew this was a wrong move, but this was the brother I knew and not the one the citizens spoke of. In the end I did what I had to once again and brought him back to another prison; this time with bars. Also my fellow Avengers had been called to witness and testify for Loki's trial, which had been going on for a week. Natasha had been chosen to speak for Midgard. Her testimony damned Loki far more than Heimdall's. She made Loki seemed like evil incarnate. The royal court and nobles listened with glee and ate up all the disdain she had for Loki. She found me afterwards and apologized. I found her words sincere, but they still left me empty.

Today, my father's lifelong friends on the council will pass judgement on Loki, in a way that I will know to be fair. Before that they'll ask if anyone has anything to say in giving lenience to Loki. I myself am forbidden, as is mother. I know no one will say anything in his defense, which left Loki to defend himself. The only problem is that Loki hasn't spoken a word since I returned him to Asgard. Without a testimony Loki would be executed, exiled, or given some other foul punishment that would leave Loki forever damaged. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Brother," I said to an empty room.

* * *

Court convened at noon. Thor took a place on the steps behind his mother. Frigga looked ready to flee at a moment's notice. Odin looked as if he had aged another century this week. His remaining eye which was always piercing looked weary. He tapped Gungnir on the golden tiled floor, and everyone was silent.

"Bring in the accused."

Four of Odin's most trusted guards brought a chained Loki without his gag. His form strong and impressive as he moved with feline-like grace, with his head held high. Loki was placed behind a golden bannister.

"As it is written by our laws, we will now hear anyone who has anything to say on behalf of the accused."

All was quiet until a swishing of a gown was heard. There was a collective gasp and protest heard. The beautiful princess of Vanir Sigyn stood. Sigyn was desired by most men in the court of Asgard and Vanir. Her beauty rivaled that of The Enchantress Amora and an quiet anger that matched the All-Mother. Everyone thought she or either Sif would be their next Queen of Asgard. She bowed to Odin and turned to face Loki back to Odin.

"Lady Sigyn, the council will hear you now," Odin replying, eager to hear what the woman had to say.

"I speak on behalf of the man whom I love," she spoke softly, inciting outrage, which was heard from the gallery.

"He enchanted her!"

"He tricked her!"

"He's up to his tricks again."

Gungnir was heard once again bringing silence to the court. Odin looked toward the Sorceress Supreme, who like Heimdall was loyal only to the king.

"There is no spell or enchantment," the elderly sorceress declared indifferently. "If she loves the prince it is of her own freewill."

Odin nodded for Sigyn to continue, surprised at this new revelation. He had hoped one day for Sigyn to take interest in Thor, as Thor had once with her, until he met the mortal Jane Foster. Yet he felt himself glad she loved Loki enough to be ostracized for standing up for him. Clearly she saw something beyond face value that others did not. For many years he and Frigga thought a nice young lady would do well in reining Loki in. Unfortunately the ladies favored Thor, as did everyone else in the court. Odin might have lost one of his eyes but it didn't mean he was blind to the prejudice against Loki, for not being what they thought he should be. Yet he knew he couldn't fight Loki's battles for him like Thor did on so many occasions, which made them outcast Loki even further.

Eventually Thor and Loki grew apart, but even then Loki would follow Thor even if it meant death. Thor lusted for battle and desired glory and he was practically worshiped for his good looks and prowess as a warrior. Loki has good looks that had been commented on as being beautiful by many men and women. Also Loki is a very skilled fighter; although it was a different style that is made up more out of magic, speed, agility, grace, and foresight, rather than just brute strength. Unfortunately, his people can't see past magic.

Yet it was Loki's talent with his tongue that made him stand out. He took on a more diplomatic role, which is not favored among Æsir. Diplomats liked dealing with Loki as opposed to Thor for obvious reasons, but they would always praise Thor, because Loki would out think them at every turn, giving favor to the Æsir and distribute power to whoever he saw fit. Loki would have made a wise and fair king, but he knew the people of the court would never follow him, and also because it was Thor's birthright that gave him the title of crown prince. He knew Loki would be hurt by being passed over and for the truth of his true parentage; he discovered so harshly. He just never thought it would come to this. His eye found Sigyn's as he listened to her testimony to spare Loki's life.

"Loki and I have been lovers for over a century," Sigyn said ignoring the gasp of indignation and surprise.

"Loki chose to keep our relationship secret, because he feared the backlash against me. He cared not for the attacks against himself that would undoubtedly come," she accused.

"I know the crimes for which Loki is accused of. Yes they are terrible and I don't condone his conduct of the subjugation of Midgard, but this is the first true time Loki has acted out. While Loki is prone to mischief, he never did anything malicious other than make those who think they above him feel foolish, or a prank with no lasting damages other than to your pride," she let those words sink in before continuing.

"Can you say that for others who have time and time again started battles and fights for the sake of personal glory?"

More gasps were heard. Everyone knew Sigyn spoke of Thor, and his short temper that had led them into many unnecessary battles, and loss of life. Thor knew it as well, but he didn't mind because it was true, he was arrogant. Others however didn't share her notions, by coming up with the only defense they had.

"He let the Frost Giants in that ruined the coronation of our new king, and got him banished!"

"He tried to steal the throne and kill Thor," Sif spat venomously, but Sigyn turned to Sif and quickly retorted.

"If Loki wanted to get rid of Thor don't you think he would have come up with a far more elaborate plan? You've known him for centuries, when has he ever come up with an ill-considered plan?"

"But-" Sif started.

"Loki never does anything without a purpose. And as far as Thor's banishment goes; nobody told him to ride off to Jotunheim, and ignite a millennium old blood war."

"If Loki hadn't ruined the coronation, we wouldn't have needed to go to Jotunheim," Sif argued with many agreeing with her.

"A coronation was a petty excuse for any crown prince to go to another realm and start making threats," she yelled passionately.

"A king must be above such pettiness, something Prince Thor was clearly not. Where would Asgard be if for every time someone insulted him he ignites a riot?"

Sif had no answer for the woman, because it was true she had seen it herself. Thor started a fight over being called a 'princess.' She had overlooked it many times before but to be confronted and called on it she had no argument that could excuse Thor's actions.

Thor stood there smiling at Sigyn's insight on his past behavior; if the woman put Sif in her place he could only imagine how Loki handled her barbs.

"I don't know what happened to Loki before taking up the throne. However, what I do know is some of you actually thought he was doing something right, by destroying Jotunheim, and you couldn't care less about Midgard. As I said before, I don't condone what he's done, but I think you all are forgetting one key piece of evidence that no one asked or didn't care too," she told the court coolly.

"What happened after he fell into the void? Loki was missing a whole year and none of you asked him. What did he see? Who did he encounter? What happened over that span of one year?" she said passionately fighting for her love.

"What made a man who is profoundly intelligent turn to madness? Who or what drove him to go this far?"

Thor like many others took in the council's reaction to Sigyn, and he could tell they were considering what she said.

Sigyn nodded to Odin and immediately pivoted to see some angry stares and some curious ones as well. She only hoped she got through to the council to forestall their final verdict. Upon returning to her seat she saw one of Midgardian's heroes standing. He was too quick for his fellow warriors to catch him. He was known as the Man of Iron who she got to know over the last few days. He reminded her of Loki. She only hoped he could speak like him as well.

Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, took center stage in the Golden Hall. He turned back to look at the angry faces of Fury, Clint and Natasha, which promised him pain. The confused face of Steve's and the resolved look on Bruce's. Bruce understood Tony's reasoning. He also took in the faces of the Asgardian crowd. They looked pissed, but Tony was no stranger to pissing people off. He looked to Thor, who looked like he wanted to lift him into a bone crushing hug. He mentally made a note to avoid Thor after this.

"If I may your majesty?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Thank you: **ArainaHaldthin, Avamys, cath-k8, Mrs. Renner, wolftattoo, Guest, fan girl 666, skydancer2ooo.

A special thanks to **My2BrownEyes** who edited and proofed the chapter.

**A.N.** There might be some hate for Sif early chapters but she will get the chance to redeem herself, as will Loki. There is a possible friendship between them.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"You may," Odin said nodding his approval.

"For those who don't know me I'm Tony Stark the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist of what you call Midgard," he started earning disapproving glances from the Avengers. "I'm not here to defend Loki per se, but I do have something to say about him; and if I end up defending Loki that's fine too because I like pissing people off."

"Son of Howard," Odin warned.

"Ok, ok," he said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Um…I don't like Loki. My first meeting with Loki was explosive to say the least. From the start I had him categorized as a mad man on a power trip. But the more I observed him I came to the conclusion that; He's not crazy maybe eccentric but not crazy not by a long shot. Sure he's arrogant; he craves attention by trying to prove his worth. He does that by proving how intelligent he is. And I admit he ran circles around us and enjoyed watching us scramble to find answers and ways to stop him. He enjoys inflicting pain to those he thinks have done him wrong," he said pointing out Loki's narcissism.

"He enjoys the dramatics. He wants to be seen, and he wants an audience and a great monument with his name on it." Tony stopped and turned to look at Loki, who so far remained eerily quiet.

"Then it hits me why I really don't like him. This guy is every bit the narcissist I am. My relative short life mirrors his millennium long life. He reminds me of every fault I have. Loki and I have walked similar paths in life, and even I had my own golden child to contend with."

Tony loathed admitting he and Loki were alike, but he couldn't ignore the similarities. Those similarities caused him to have sympathy for the devil. He turned back towards the throne. "They only difference is I could do what he did and get away with it. In fact I had, and for a long time I did. The people on Midgard called me The Merchant of Death. I supplied Midgard's North American military and their allies with special weapons. I designed my weapons to leave nothing or no one standing within 100-200 leagues. And I was praised for it."

"Impossible!" one of the nobles shouted. Tony looked to Thor for back up.

"It's true, All-Father. Midgardians are not as primitive as once thought. During the Chitauri attack, one of their weapons was unleashed. It would have destroyed everything including Loki and I had it not been for the Man of Iron."

Instant chatter filled the hall about weak Midgardians possessing such weapons, before Odin brought them to a halt once more with Gungnir. "If such things are true, Son of Howard, you have my gratitude for the lives of my sons."

Tony merely nodded. Going back down memory lane made him feel uneasy and remembering the void that had collapsed around him left him shaky, but he had to do this. "In the aspects of making weapons I was successful. The military came to me asking for more, and each time I out did myself, and I patted myself on the back for my ingenuity," almost feeling shame for being proud of his creations.

"Of course someone has to be responsible for the devastation my weapons caused. The leaders of North America take responsibility; because they have to. But it's easy enough for them to justify it. I know I could've had I cared enough. The military just follows orders, so there was no accountability on their part other than to perform morally and admirably. But there were some people who thought I should share the liability, and I would laugh. I laughed in their faces and gave them my sarcasm about being the one who keeps things in order. I didn't care what my weapons were used for. I didn't care who they hurt, who it killed. All I cared about was being the best, being seen, and getting praised; and people hated me for it. And what's worse, some people loved me for it. Even though the people who were killed were from different nations, a few people of our nation cared about their well-being. Not many, mind you, but a few – hippies, peaceniks, you know the type. Actually, you probably don't. Anyway, all I could think about is which lovely lady gets to spend the night with me."

There was more murmuring in the gallery, and then Tony heard it; facepalms from at least two of his fellow Avengers and "STARK" from both one eyed leaders.

"Ok, ok, well anyway I had a big turning point in my life, which could make or break me. It started with me giving a weapons presentation to the military generals and their allies. Once again I went over and beyond their expectations. On the way back to basecamp the convoy was attacked. The military that I fashioned weapons for found themselves on the other side of those weapons I created including myself. The objective of the attack was to kill me, which they nearly did. That was until they realized who I was and the possibilities and advantages it gave them."

Odin, the council, and court were mesmerized by Tony's story so far. Of course Asgard loved any story that involved war and bloodshed.

"I woke to find myself their prisoner, alongside another prisoner who was a doctor and an inventor like me. He was ordered to save my life or forfeit his own. He kept me alive through some unconventional and creative ways. Well how they kept me alive isn't as important as why," he said not wanting to go into detail about the hole in his chest.

"When they finally came for me I was greeted and addressed by a title no one wants to be referred to as: 'Tony Stark The most famous mass murderer in the history of America'. I never saw myself as a murderer but these people said this to me as if it were a compliment. Their leader clarified that 'whoever holds the weapons manufactured by Stark Industries rules the world... and soon, it will be his turn to rule.' My weapons gave leverage to whoever controlled them," he continued remembering just how truly terrified he was in that cave and what they wanted him to do.

"In my captivity I noticed that they already had a lot of my weapons, but they wanted my latest weapon. And they weren't shy about convincing me when I refused."

Quiet whispers of "torture" reached around the hall.

"They took me to a neighboring community and showed me the true devastation of my weapons. In a different country I wasn't the guy who was held in high regard, who was praised, celebrated and honored. There I was the guy who killed someone's mother, father, brother, sister, someone's child, their baby. To them I was the monster. It was different to see things up close, to see the devastation caused by weapons I'd made. Those people weren't soldiers; they were civilians, refugees, and victims of a war that was not theirs," Tony told the court remembering the accusing glares and the cries of hungry children.

"Even if I gave them what they wanted I knew it wouldn't end there. They'd want more. So while sitting in their prison I decided what would be the point. I had resigned myself to die. However the doctor who saved my life saw that something in me that I never saw myself. He saw I had a true gift to give to the world. He saw someone destined for a greater purpose than the one people thought I was capable of; someone strong enough who's going to last. He saw someone who could make a difference. And that was more than what anybody ever thought of me…except myself on my good days" he adds taking a breath to compose himself.

"He saved my life twice; the second time by giving his own. I've honored my gift, and I honor him every time I put on that suit, because I was given a second chance. And maybe I'm up here because I see the same thing a total stranger saw in me as I see in Loki, and I know there is more to him than what people are willing to see."

"Very inspiring, son of Howard, but I think your allies feel differently," one of the council members spoke.

Tony turned looking into the angry faces of Natasha, Clint, and Nick Fury, and smiled. "They're just being self-righteous right now," Tony told them airily. "They forgot they have a past too; don't you Natasha."

Natasha gave him a warning glare, and Tony flashed a false smile. "Agent Romanoff a couple of days ago you made Loki look like evil personified. A couple years ago people thought the same about you. You were a cold blooded murdering assassin. You didn't kill because you had to, and you didn't do it for the greater good; Oh no," he drawled.

"You did it for payment. If the price was right you killed whoever your target was, whoever stood in your way," He paused letting this information sink in with the court, and to Natasha who seemed to have forgotten herself.

"This went on until SHIELD started hunting you. So when you were backed into that corner with no way out they offered you a second chance. The same went for the archer. When the bottom was crumbling beneath you they offered you a second chance. And Bruce you're a good friend but even you made mistakes. You tried to leap natural evolution forward overnight, and it made you a fugitive; granted you had good reasons. However I gotta say SHIELD gave you a second chance; granting they knew where you were and didn't bother to give you immunity until they needed you," accusingly eyeing Fury.

"Look I know what Loki did better than anyone. I mean come on; the guy threw me out of a window. He threw me out of my own window. He threw me out of a closed window, my brand new window at that," he said thinking about his tower…and to sucker Odin into footing the bill.

"Look all I'm saying is our lives don't differ from each other, and at a different place and time it would have been easy for any one of us to become Loki. I'm just asking for you not to look at this as black and white. I'm sure there is a gray area that's being over looked if you know what I mean," he said giving the All-Father a pointed stare letting Odin know he knew the truth about Loki. "Don't write him off as this evil person, because he's not."

Tony heard many scoffs and snorts of disapproval and seethed.

"Okay I'll be honest, you need Loki to take care of these halfwits," Tony said jerking his thumb behind him. The response was immediate. Most of the court was on their feet shouting insults, while others advanced on Tony for besmirching the honor in front of the court. Thor took a defensive stance in front of his friend. The rest of the Avengers went on alert damning Tony for his mouth they knew eventually would get them into trouble.

Once again Odin struck Gungnir as his raised his voice shouting for silence. It took a few moments before everyone was back in their seats and quiet again. Thor went back to post, while Tony continued to stand before the throne looking pleased. However, turning his attention back to Odin his smirk dropped. Odin's face was furious.

"You're acting like a pack of ravenous wolves," his voice thundered across the hall. "You're not on a battlefield, this is a court proceeding. Act like it. And you son of Howard, explain yourself."

Tony licked his lips. It was hell to rehash his memories, but since he and Cap retrieved Reindeer Games from Stuttgart something told him there was more to this story. When he and the others asked Thor about Loki, the Asgardian was a bit tightlipped about his brother. Yet Thor let enough slip for him to put together a theory. While the others were focused on their own agendas every so often he'd make random observations of Loki. The parts fit, but there was something missing. Upon spending a week in Asgard all the pieces finally fell into place for him. Asgard, the so called Golden Realm, was filled with assholes.

"When I came to Asgard I was told to keep my mouth shut and not insult anybody, which could start an interstellar galactic incident. It kinda made me want to actually, but I promised I'd behave. So not wanting to anger your people who wear weapons like bad fashion statements I stayed silent, but when you're silent you hear things. For the most part there was nothing except songs of tribute and drunken tales of war, which is entertaining for a while, and then it gets mind-numbing after hearing the same tale just with different names. And where the hell do you come up with these names anyway? Nevermind. Topic for another day. Anyway, I couldn't find one source of intelligent conversation unless it was kept to the shadows."

Angry hisses filled the room. "Well it's true," he aspirated. "But I also heard blatant disrespect of me and my friends."

Thor grimaced. "Friend Tony?"

"Your people see us as cowards Thor. Steve and Natasha who received strength enhancing serums from their governments are no true warriors in their eyes. A guy who shoots long-range weapons is seen as cowardly because he doesn't engage head on like a fool would. The good doctor;s alter ego fits their mold of brute strength but is believed to be a mindless beast. Then there is me the worst one of all; a Midgardian Seiðr. They looked down on my awesome suit because it reminded them of magic," Tony stroked his hand down goatee.

"Then I realized these war oriented propagandizing people hate anything different and especially the guy who's always going to be smarter than they are…namely Loki. So they will try to rub out anything they think will take away their way of life," he said addressing the warrior's distain for magic.

There were more hisses of anger and whispers of seiðr and ergi, but Tony continued. "They feel so threatened they use bullying tactics to make those who differ from them withdraw to the shadows. I noticed that as long as magic users and the intelligent stay out of sight and stay to the shadows they aren't victimized by cruelty, but Loki defied all of them. so they crucified him with their bigotry."

"Asgard was built on the backs of the strong, not on tricks and magic. Loki was never able to keep pace with the rest of us. It is not our fault he is deficient," Sif spoke up speaking for the warriors.

Tony turned to the woman who had given him nothing but grief since he arrived, but he was about to fix her quick, fast, and in a hurry.

* * *

**Please review and feedback to make this fic as best it can be. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Thor, The Avengers, or Marvel. If you recognize any reference to certain movies it is not mine. Do not sue me._

* * *

_Thank you all to who reviewed and a special thanks to My2BrownEyes. She is awesome. Check out her Steve/Loki fics. They are great!_

_Also the story about the is the idea of 'The Yggdrasis' belongs to SaoryEmanoelle from her story A Second Chance. It is a good story.  
_

* * *

_Previously _

"_Asgard was built on the backs of the strong, not on tricks and magic. Loki was never able to keep pace with the rest of us. It is not our fault he is deficient," Sif spoke up speaking for the warriors._

_Tony turned to the woman who had given him nothing but grief since he arrived, but he was about to fix her quick, fast, and in a hurry._

**~Now~**

"No, no it isn't yours or anyone else's. But I bet you're the only one who took advantage of that didn't you. See you were part of the minority being a female. Being female you were expected to perform in a traditional female role. And had you been born on Earth a couple of centuries ago you would have been executed for impersonating a soldier. But that's beside the point. I am willing to bet you and Loki had been friends once. You two were probably grouped together because these guys had the same idea about you as they did Loki because he didn't do as well as his brother and you were just a little girl playing war," he said gesturing his hand over the warriors sitting around her.

"In your pursuit to be taken seriously, you had to uses others to get there. See you are the kind of person that points out other's weaknesses and not in a good way. You saw Loki perhaps wasn't as good as others were in the training arena; on top of that he was a prince. So you saw your chance to get inside. All you had to do was trample all over your friend to get there. But who cares you could make new friends right."

Sif tried to interrupt "I never-," she tried but was cut off by Tony.

"But after your triumph, you continued to use Loki as your crutch and not only that; you helped drive a wedge between two brothers. You destroyed your friendship with one brother and moved on to the other brother. You know I love women, but I hate the kind of women you represent, Lady Sif, and I use the term 'lady' lightly when it comes to you. You're an undercover deceitful person," Tony looked smug as the look of horror passed on Sif's face.

"Now why anyone would try to divide two brothers is a mystery to me, but here's my theory on your reason," he said coming to stand in front of her.

"Thor," Tony said simply.

And Thor being Thor answered very boisterously.

"What is it my friend?"

Tony slightly shook his head, while some groaned, and even Odin closed his eye at his son's senselessness. Odin looked over to his son seeing his queen whispering in his ear, as Thor nodded looking sheepish.

"How you doing there, Point Break? You good?" Tony asked.

Thor just nodded.

"Okay as I was saying Thor." Tony waited to see if Thor said anything before he continued.

"Being friends with the golden prince of the realm, loved by all, great warrior, and future king versus being friends with the outcast prince. You abandoned the friend who accepted you from the beginning, along with your warrior status for the guy who truly accepted your warrior status after you proved yourself. And if I know Loki, he retaliated which he is so fond of doing. Maybe he gave you a fabulous new haircut."

Everyone gasped as Tony bought up the haircut incident. Sif looked livid. Her fist tightened to keep her composure.

"Even on Earth that story is legendary," Tony told her. "It kind of started a revolution."

Sif opened her mouth and closed it and opened it again, but before she could get the first syllable out Tony continued.

"So you were glad when Thor started taking to others opinions on Loki. But based on my own investigation this week I found out a lot of things, and one of the things I found out was; Thor listened to Loki a lot. If he wanted someone's opinion he asked Loki. I also found out from a few of the servants that only two people could calm Thor's rage. One is his lovely mother."

Tony turned to smile at Frigga who slightly smiled and who looked pleased at the way things were preceding. Everyone seemed to miss the narrowing of Odin's eye and his tightened grip on Gungnir.

"The other is Loki. So now you had a problem; you alienated Loki. You probably tried to befriend him again, but as we all know Loki is not the forgiving type. So you might have set out to remove Loki as one of Thor's confidants."

"Why would I do something so preposterous?"

Tony looked irritated at her. "Were you not listening? Thor is your reason."

Sif held up her hand as if she didn't understand and urging him to clarify.

"Most people have figured it out, but I'll use small words so you're sure to understand. You like most females probably admire Thor; he is highly regarded, loved, perfect hair, and handsome. Then the coup de grâce of a lot of women like yourself; you start loving the created image that is Thor and fancy yourself in love. And you very well might be being so close to Thor and all, but I'm willing to bet he sees you as just one of the guys."

Sif held Tony with a venomous stare, which would scare the bravest of men, but Tony was known for his suicidal tendencies.

"I bet you were only too glad to see Loki gone, and even happier with what took place on Midgard. Too bad Thor's brotherly bond is much stronger than your clichéd plan. That's your sole reason for hating Loki isn't it; you needed him out of the way to make your play for Thor. You know a lot of women on Midgard engage in that type of behavior too. We call them social climbers, in proper terms, but me I'll just simply call you what you are; a jezebel."

Many women of the court snickered and laughed though Tony's insults handed out to Sif. For too long has Sif rubbed her status among men in their faces, and were glad to see her fall off her pedestal. Sif on the other hand looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but recovered seeing her hard earned reputation was in danger. Sif went to unsheathe her sword intending to remind everyone why she is feared, but Fandral whispered in her ear to stay her hand. They both looked to Thor who was ready to defend the mortal if needed. Also there were disapproving looks from her superior officers, who thought she was above displaying such emotions. Emotions like the ones she was displaying were dangerous in their line of work. She looked toward Odin and Frigga who also showed disapproval.

"I apologize for my behavior, your majesties," she said looking ashamed now. Sif calmed herself before she spoke again.

"Prince Thor is blinded by his love for Prince Loki, and therefore blinded by his deceit and tricks," she spoke coolly. "Someone had to look out for Prince Thor."

"Yet Thor didn't hesitate to fight Loki when the time came," Tony countered smugly at making the woman lose her temper.

"For the rest of you I can understand your frustration with magic. Until I got here I was unwilling to admit it exists. I still don't by the way," Tony said determined to discover the secret of magic, but since the Asgardian people believe in it, he was determined to ruin everything they thought they knew.

"Lady Sif says Asgard was built on the backs of the strong, but the truth is the Yggdrasil or the Tree of Life is purely magic and it was created by the first civilization, 'The Yggdrasis'. The Yggdrasis were the pioneers of magic, and created the nine realms. So you really built Asgard on the back of the magic users. The only reason you all became self-absorbed muscle heads is because after spreading themselves across the nine realms they lost their powers so they devoted their time to becoming physically strong. But every now and then a few of them will emerge with the ability to wield magic and the potential to become as powerful as the Yggdrasis'."

"What nonsense did you hear that from? No doubt from one of the philosopher seiðrs," one of Odin's generals called out seething of thought they descended from magic. His soldiers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Information like that is concealed in books, but in this case parchment," Tony sassed him.

"No doubt it was written by a great liar then," he replied amusingly.

Tony smiled "If you and your merry men wish to consider your king, his father, and his father before him liars go ahead; he's right there," he said pointing to Odin who did not look pleased at the turn of events.

The General knew when his king was upset by the damning look in his eye. "Forgive me my lord I meant no disrespect, but that can't be true."

Odin regarded his General with contempt, but didn't confirm or deny what Tony said. "Son of Howard, I keep underestimating you, and tire of your impudence. You've gone from defending my son to disrespecting my warriors to defending magic, and making a mockery out of this court and your representation of Midgard.

"Okay I'll get to another point then," Tony said gravely.

Odin looked to his council to see if they wished this side show to continue. They nodded unanimously.

"Stick to the facts, Son of Howard."

Tony nodded before he spoke.

"After a whole week of just listening to your people who already disliked Loki even before this whole saga of two brothers began I have to wonder; how can Loki get a fair trial if you're already biased against him?"

Odin held eyes with Tony who didn't falter under the gaze of the All-Father like so many had before. Odin took a silent breath.

"Anthony Stark, I am not blind to the prejudice that is thrust upon my youngest. As their king I could order them to stop but they wouldn't be learning anything, except more contempt and hate. That is where Midgardians have evolved and advanced further than the other realms, or perhaps it's just Asgard who hasn't evolved. As you were saying to son of Brian, you cannot leap forward natural evolution overnight. You mortals have the ability to change and adapt quickly. Your understanding and tolerance far exceeds that of an Æsir. Your lifespans, short they may be, have no time to hate over pettiness like the Æsir who after almost eight centuries is still holding a grudge over her golden mane," Odin said pointing out Sif's grudge against Loki over her golden locks of hair that was now the color of midnight.

Many of the court gasped as their king openly debased them as not being evolved as the mortals, and blatantly pointing out how Sif is falling out of favor with the royal family.

"That's great. Wonderful," Tony said with a bite of sarcasm. "At least now I know where I succeeded and Loki failed. I always had someone at my side. Loki stood up for himself; it's too bad he had to always stand alone. And nobody to compromise with."

Tony didn't bother to hide his scoff, and turn his back disrespectfully to Odin, and looked around at the Asgardians, scowling in exasperation. Tony turned back to Odin.

"You know the guy who orchestrated for me to die in that attack was the last person I ever thought who would betray me. He was a man I grew up loving and respecting. He was like a father to me. He was more of a father than my own father, and even more so after my own father died. And to know I was nothing more than a means to an end for him hurts more than any torture my captives could think of. The person who nurtured and cared for you sets you up to fail. And if you can't trust your own father who can you trust?"

Tony blew a breath out of frustration and annoyance of Asgard's shortsightedness before turning back to go back to his seat. Tony sat between Steve and Bruce.

"I guess gods aren't so perfect after all," Tony muttered.

"Asgard gotta love it. The place where everyone wears their mother's drapes and their king wears a dress." he said ignoring the two assassins who were trying to kill him with their evil eye glare and the outrage of the Asgardians for the insult to their king. However Odin was smiling sinisterly.

Steve hated inequality and it was clear Asgardians thought themselves superior. They may not be the Nazis, but they do embody some of their ideas. After listening to some strong points made by Loki's girl and Tony it was clear Loki had been bullied by Asgard. And if there was one thing he could not stand was a bully. Yet it does not excuse Loki's behavior and hostility towards Earth, but it made him understand Loki motives better.

Bruce was pinching the bridge of his nose. It was very seldom Tony was serious but when he was people should watch out. He knew Tony was going to defend Loki for personal reasons. But to him it was misguided sense of redemption Tony had been struggling to find within himself. But who was he to talk he wanted his own redemption for trying to play God; that landed him with the Hulk.

Thor had so many thoughts flying through his head right now. He hated the look on his father's face that promised retribution on friend Tony. Then there was the shared personality traits Loki and Tony shared, but he never knew how much they were alike. It makes him wonder could Loki have been more like Tony without the bigotry of Asgard. He also hated the embarrassment Sif faced. He had known for years her feeling went beyond the bonds of friendship. He didn't know how to address them because he had not wanted to hurt her. He sees now he should have listened to Loki when he told him to tell her their friendship could only be just that a friendship.

Tony's words had done their job and cut the All-Father deep. He knew he was giving Stark more lenience than he ever allowed anyone because he gained Loki sympathy with some gathered and because it seems Stark understood his son better than he ever could. Perhaps he'll have a private conference with the son of Howard before he returns to Midgard. Of course that is after he spends the remainder of his stay in the dungeon next to Loki. Also the mortal has now caused another crisis he had to handle. No doubt he would have to address the well-kept secret of the Yggdrasis. The son of Howard has truly made his mark on Asgard; A mark that will no doubt shake the foundation on which Asgard stands.

"Does anyone else choose to speak?" Odin asked knowing the answer to his own question before he spoke. "Very well we shall now hear from the accused. Loki you may speak on your behalf."

Every eye shot to Loki who had his head bowed while in restraints. Loki had been peculiarly silent through all the proceedings and didn't even acknowledge Odin. Odin waited for Loki to make some kind of move or sound; anything at all that indicated Loki would defend himself. Everyone waited for the Silver-tongue to spin his web of lies. Thor was worried. He wondered if the Hulk did more damage than he realized.

"Anything at all?" Odin asked solemnly. He closed his eye and knew Loki has chosen death again. "Very well," he said turning to the council, but then he heard it; a laugh.

Everyone eyed Loki with surprise for his mockery. But his laugh grew deeper and more demonic. Some in the crowd took in a breath in horror in recognition of the laugh. Tyr Odin's oldest General drew his sword, as his battalion followed suit stunning the younger warriors of Thor's generation. Thor had yelled for Tyr to stand down but Frigga pulled him back, and shook her head. Thor had no idea what was going on, and looked to his father who only had eyes for Loki. Odin had gone completely rigid when he heard the familiar laugh. That laugh bought back a lifetime of memories he thought were buried long ago.

He slowly but menacingly stepped down each step until he was in front of Loki who's head was still bowed. Odin stuck out the tip of Gungnir under his chin forcing him to look up. He showed no emotion to the glowing marble blue eyes staring back at him as others did. Frigga put her hand over her mouth in horror as her fears were realized.

"Time has been unkind to you All-Father," the eerie demonic voice was laced over Loki's own voice but clearly overshadowed it.

Gone was the grandfatherly-kingly voice Odin used replaced with a liquid-steel.

"What have you done?"

* * *

There you have it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Everyone who wasn't familiar with the new evil that entered their sanctuary knew something was terribly wrong. There king who always seemed polite was replaced by a harsh looking man that was fashioned by war. This man before them now, was the true face of their realm; the one that made other realms fear.

It was also pretty obvious the trickster prince wasn't present at the moment. Something else had taken his place. The gravity in the room seemed heavier to the point of suffocation. There were steady waves of stifling power that filled the room. They couldn't tell if it was the power from the All-Father or was it that of their new arrival.

For the Avengers they felt the difference as well. Clint felt as if he hadn't exercised or conditioned his body in months. The Colonel, Bruce, and Tony seem to be experiencing the same difficulties. That worried him because Stark and Banner weren't used to the type of body training he was used to. The only two he wasn't worried about was Natasha and the Captain thanks to their enhancements. Clint's eyes met Natasha's and nodded. They knew it was game time.

Odin's eye had pierced many and many fell to his gaze, but never Loki. He and Loki would have a stare down only for it to end in stalemate, and it unnerved him every time. His strength, tenacity, and unbridled potential made him try to subdue Loki's untamed prowess instead of nurture it. And others tried to stamp it out, but Loki was resilient and unyielding to the whims of others. Now before him stands his seemingly unbreakable son subdued by one of the greatest threats the nine realms ever faced.

Odin took in more of Loki's features. Unlike Loki's mischievous smiles, there was an unnatural twisted razor smile adorning Loki's angular face. His teeth looked like canines. His posture was at ease with a smugness that shouted 'VENGENCE!'

"Well I must confess Odin I'm disappointed," he said feigning displeasure.

"It seems we are back to where we started."

Odin's face remained passive, not giving any of his thoughts away to this new but familiar predicament, but his insides quaked with rage, anger, sadness, fear, and a thirst for his own vengeance.

"Do you remember it, Odin? Do you remember that glorious day, when your brothers killed one another under the command of my yoke? Of course they tried to resist but my power over them was too great, as it is now with Loki," he said dreamily to Odin. "He too will make a fine addition to Death."

Frigga rushed forward. "No!" she cried as Thor held her back from getting too close.

Frigga's outburst didn't stir Odin or Tyr from eyeing the demon who wore Loki's face.

The said demon then turned his attention to the Master General of Asgard's army.

"Tell me Tyr; how does it feel to have failed at your duties once more?"

Tyr knew the demon was trying to make him lash out, but he took it personal anyway. He took his role as protector of the royal family very seriously, and he failed again.

"What have you done to the prince?" Tyr snarled.

Ignoring Tyr he turned his attention back to Odin.

"You know, Odin, you should have really been watching this one," he said referring to Loki.

"You better than anyone should know if potential like Loki's goes unchecked he is liable to get into dangers unknown even to himself. And we both know the danger of reaching the center core of the Yggdrasil; after all you yourself have touched it have you not," asking rhetorically knowing Odin hung from the Yggdrasil for days in complete agony to receive certain knowledge that was beyond his understanding.

"It is quite addicting and a dangerous feeling of euphoria being able to touch the thread woven by the last living Yggdrasis favorably known as the Norns."

There were silent whispers at the mention of the name Yggdrasis again. They wondered if there was any merit to it, because their king made no effort to refute the words the mortal dared to utter before these walls. However the more pressing matters was this new entity that had inhabited Loki's body. It scared the soldiers enough to call in reinforcement and evacuate some of the royal court.

"Inside that one great thread lays every thread of every being of the Yggdrasil. Clearly Loki was trying to find his own among the trillions of threads. Perhaps trying to see if you may have use for him," he mocked Odin with Loki's words.

"I've searched those threads as well, but for different purposes, when I happened to stumble upon your unsupervised oversight. It would be three times I felt his presence before I was able to slip into his mind unnoticed; and what a wondrous mind it is."

Odin was already aware of Loki's intelligence when his tutors complained to him how Loki disrupted their lectures to correct them. He replied they had no business instructing his sons if his youngest corrected their errors. The ones who didn't need correcting told him they had taken Loki as far as they could in his studies and that Loki was ready for advancement while Thor lagged behind. He always knew Loki was too smart for his own good, but he could have never foreseen these consequences.

"Loki's mind is an endless abyss of knowledge and understanding no one but you and I could hope to understand. But more than that he had enough knowledge and power in likeness to the Odinforce to free me from your abominable prison. But the boy is brilliant. His mind is a labyrinth, a futile endlessness of deceptions for me to find the knowledge I sought. It was too far deep for me to reach from another realm. So it became simple; get Loki to come to me."

"You manipulated him," Odin said to him fiercely.

"In a way yes, but I only took what was already in him; His anger, bitterness, resentment, and his need for approval. I took it and amplified so he would act. It was his idea to let the Jötnar into your Realm Eternal. Then there is of course your idiot son and his companions who made it easier for me. After his ruined crowning, Loki took control again and tried to talk him out of going to Jötunheimr, but your son's arrogance is so overwhelming, not even in your youth Odin were you that brazen."

Many of younger warriors didn't understand what was happening but it was safe to say Loki wasn't the cause of everything that happened. He may be indirectly responsible, but not totally guilty. Of course they knew of Loki's jealousy for Thor, even if he tried to hide it, but whatever this entity was drove Loki to madness, and now seems to be a threat to their realm.

"After you banished the boy Loki was beginning to worry for your son, it became his driving thought among other things, and I couldn't obtain control until after that informative conversation in your weapons vault took place," he smiled maliciously at the thought of spilling Odin's dark secret.

"After that the boy's defenses weakened considerably and I acquired more control over him. Of course not to draw suspicion I had to let him attend the duties to your throne." He turned to look at the Warriors 3 and Sif and smiled. "And these four pawns performed brilliantly."

Many trained their eyes on the four highly regarded warriors. They knew they had gone to retrieve Thor as rightful heir, but they had no idea it was part of a scheme. Some wondered how some of the bravest and most loyal friends to Thor could allow themselves to be conned.

"Loki predicted every move you'd make against him, and that of the gatekeeper's. Tell me when you returned to Asgard were you punished as oath-breakers for deifying the orders of two kings, and a queen or were you patted on the back for your crimes, like Loki believed you'd be?"

Realization crossed many people's mind. It was something they had never thought about; the defiance of orders of their king Odin, which Loki only enforced. The four warriors looked nervous as people started to realize they unknowingly helped this creature with his plan, and had broken their vows as warriors because of their suspicion and dislike for Loki.

"You sent the Destroyer," Thor calmly said but the look in his eyes betrayed his rage.

"Of course and Loki truly fought me on it. Its amazes me how he resents you so, but still loves you at the same time," he spat distastefully. "But a few well-placed thoughts here and there and I thought I had claimed you for Death. But no matter, no matter I will claim you soon enough Odinson."

"You tried to make my sons kill each other," Odin gruffly said taking the creature's attention off Thor. Thor didn't know the beast he was dealing with, but he did.

"It wouldn't be the first time now would it. Ironic isn't it - two brother same family. Does it make you feel responsible, Odin, that you helped this along? While Loki hung on to Gungnir I encouraged him to let go, and the only thing that kept him hanging on was you, and you denied him."

No one talked about what really happened on the Bi-Frost Bridge. None but a few select knew the truth. Now it was public knowledge that Odin had refused his own son. It was sure to be talked and gossiped about now. If Odin could refuse his own son what did it mean for other people?

"He fell into complete darkness of the void that lasted a Midgardian month with only his power to sustain him physically, while his mind weakened. However it was not enough for me to break the barriers of his mind."

He turned his attention back Tyr. "You showed the boy how to take a beating. I'll give you that much. For the next year that would be all he knew and you know all about my brand of torture don't you; you've experienced some of it."

Sigyn, and Frigga, and some other ladies gave cries of heartbreak for Loki's predicament.

"Oh but as a warrior race be proud, he fought," he said producing an image of Loki fighting off hoards of Chitauri. People saw Loki swinging a magical made spear cutting down the enemy and fending off attacks swiftly that came from all directions. With another wave of his bound hands another image appeared showing Loki's attacks were much slower due to injuries. He was bloody, perspiration had soaked his hair and face. He was panting and was nearing his limits.

"He sent thousands of Chitauri to their death. But after hours of relentless attacks even the gods can get tired. He thought it would be better to die on his feet than on his knees; the fool."

"Good man," resounded the voice of Steve Rogers. Immediately some started to agree with him. The beast turned his head slightly to the blonde Midgardian, but didn't comment deciding to keep his attention on Odin.

Odin gripped his spear tightly. He wanted to rid Loki of the creature's hold on him, but he must know if he can travel between realms now.

"He has so much loyalty for a realm that shows him none; even with the Infinity Mind Gem I could not break him like I once had thought," he said bitterly.

"After branding him with so many layers of control, I thought I had Loki well in hand. But like I said he's brilliant. He knew I was close, so to protect his secrets he let me take his mind. In exchange for letting me take his mind he was able to retain part of his freedom, which he was able to build a fortress around. Inside his well-crafted stronghold was all pertinent information about Asgard, his knowledge of traveling between realms, and other such knowledge that should have already been mine. It was guarded by the one person he would never want to fail; his shield maiden queen."

He looked toward Frigga who in turn stared back furiously, with pride in her eyes at her son's bravery.

"No matter how many times I tried the gem or tortured him the block remained because of you and your unconditional acceptance of him," he spat disgustingly at her. "I shall enjoy letting Loki watch you die."

Thor growled pulling his mother behind him. Odin once again stuck out his spear turning Loki's head back to him.

"You sent Loki to Earth to retrieve the tesseract and harm innocent people, but you didn't count on Midgard's heroes," Odin spoke to keep the beast talking.

"While part of his mind was free, Loki still had to follow his orders. Those were simple; Go to Midgard, retrieve the tesseract, find a way to open the portal, lead the Chituari in battle, and cut down everyone in his way. Loki had no choice but to follow my orders, but I never gave him orders on how he should proceed, which he took full advantage of."

Odin smiled in his head. Loki has made enemies by being so sly. Lawmakers of different realms and even Asgard hate him for seeing through their well-crafted written laws. Loki's ability to see through laws was how Loki managed to save Thor and his friends from prosecution in Svartalfheim from Dark Elves who sought to kill Thor out of spite.

"Loki could have stayed to the shadows, hid from the gatekeeper's gaze like I thought he would. He could have opened the portal and it would have been too late to assemble anyone. Instead he had to make a sideshow of himself so you could see him. He knew you'd send your beloved son. Through the archer Loki knew who would be gathered to defeat him, and played on their strengths and weaknesses as he met each one of you," he said addressing the Avengers.

"He told you his plans without directly telling you, leaving you to figure out what he would do next. He purposely brought you together. You were his puppets, and he made you dance."

Nick Fury, Natasha, and Clint were on standing gathering all the intelligence on this possible future foe. Although Clint was discovering new information about Loki he couldn't help but still hate him. Tony had out his Stark Pad and a small radio transmitter that was powered by a miniature arc reactor running analysis of the power that was coming off of Loki's body. Bruce had wanted to excuse himself, but Tony kept him on hand helping him monitor and zone in on the power that seemed to be blocking Loki's mind while the entity was still making his great monologue. Tony had an itch to interrupt the supervillain's melodramatic speech but knew what he was doing was more important.

"And to the brother who has looked at Loki every day for a millennium and who was so quick to blame all the time not noticing Loki's eyes were not the same," he smiled as he relished in the guilty look Thor gave.

"Loki's plan worked, but what he could not know was that he would fall victim to the green beast. I was even shocked at the intensity of the beast, as was Loki. Loki's carefully organized mind was suddenly in disarray when the power was forcibly beaten from him so quickly. He didn't have time to reorder his mind. The hold I had on Loki was now minuscule, but the green monster shattered more than enough of Loki's mind free on how to leave my prison. And now it's only a matter of time, Odin."

"If that is true why warn me," Odin said gravely knowing this could have been prevented several times over.

"Are you frightened Odin? You should be. You have gifted your people with the illusions of peace, and supplied them with beautiful lies. I want you to enjoy your lies while they last." He calmly spoke to Odin, but he was truly addressing all who stood before him.

"For I Thanos Avatar of Death will return."

The younger warriors and even Thor grasped and shivered at the name. They were told stories of Thanos the Mad Titan and his cruelty, and how the nine realms were nearly bought to their knees. In the end even the All-Father could do nothing but imprison him and banish him. It would be the first and last time the seven of the nine realms united as one.

"Everything you all hold close to your feeble hearts shall perish and shall be gifted to Death. Your entire realm will burn!"

Odin had heard enough. With great speed he butted Loki's midsection with Gungnir making it bend forward. Thanos recovered breaking the shackles that held Loki's hands, and lunging at Odin but never got close when Odin sidestepped. Odin was on him again channeling his power through Gungnir trying to dissolve the power of the Mind Gem, and sever Loki's connection to the creature.

However Thanos was quicker. He materialized a dagger made of green energy from Loki's very own magic and was now holding it at Loki's throat. Odin immediately stopped his attack as others came closer.

"In the time it takes you to reach out and grab Loki's hand, I would have already slit his throat. So now the question becomes who do you choose?"

Many were familiar with Thanos's cruelty and knew he was going to put Odin in a no win situation.

"I can inhabit Loki's body as long as I want and access his power making it my own to tear Asgard apart. I would be able to kill hundreds before you'd be able to stop me and save your son, or I can just slit Loki's throat now. So are you willing to wager your son's life against your people? So what do you choose Odin? To be a King, or a father, you can't be both. So what will it be Odin; your son or your people?"

* * *

Thank you all to read and reviewed. Reviews fuel me to write more and faster.

A special thanks to 'My2BrownEyes' who edited and betaed this chapter. Checkout her fics they are awesome.

Also I thank to 'skyedancer2ooo' for giving me an idea of pointing out treason among the Warrior 3 and Sif, and other ideas.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS, IDEAS, AND SUGGESTIONS. **


	5. Chapter 5

A special thanks to '**My2BrownEyes**' who edited and betaed this chapter. Checkout her fics they are awesome.

Also I must thank the author over at Ao3 **Icemaidenstor**y for the use of Odin memory in her fic **'Laufey's Mate/ Ice Maiden/ Laufey's Bride.**' It is a phenomenal story as is all her stories. All credit goes to her.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Odin walked the stone corridor of the throne room as all of Asgard was gathered for his succession to the throne. He showed off for the crowd who loved him and cheered his name. At the halfway mark he found the eyes of his Jötunn mother Bestla who was under the guise of magic concealing her natural form. She smiled but kept her mannerism of not letting too much emotion show. She stood on his father's left side. A few step below her stood his brother Vili and then his youngest Ve. Both brothers were dressed and adorned immaculately large helmets much like his own. On the steps to the right stood his closest friends and comrades Tyr, with a way too serious look on his face, and Hermod. His eyes found those of his father who sat on the golden throne Hlidskjalf with his mighty axe and companion Banamaðr. It was held by the weapon stance that was within reach. _

_Odin reached the steps of the throne and took a knee, as the crowd continued to cheer. Asgard's king Bor Burison stood and all fell silent instantly. Bor was old but his impressive form was still imposing to any eye that looked upon him, and looking every bit the king he was centuries ago. He was often called the Architect of Asgard who laid a brilliant foundation for its future; a future that will now be bequeathed to him; the eldest son. Bor picked up his prodigious axe giving it several twirls letting others hears its blade powerful hum before pointing it at Odin. _

"_Banamaðr," Bor spoke with voice deep and rich. _

"_It slays all within it reach, its power unwavering. With it I have long defended Asgard and the innocent since the Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon that duty of the king remains unchanged. Odin Borson, my heir I have long entrusted you with the mighty, Gungnir; forged from the sacred metal of Uru. Its aim is true, its power strong. It is a more than worthy companion for a King," Bor continued. _

"_Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms; the sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to pave a foundation for Asgard, and her people. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that foundation and build upon it. Responsibility, duty, and honor are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every Asgardian and to every King." _

_Odin looked up to his father seeing the pride within his father eyes. _

"_Odin Borson, do you swear to guard Asgard?"_

"_I swear," Odin replied._

"_Do you swear to preserve the peace?"_

"_I swear."_

"_Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of Asgard?"_

"_I swear."_

_Then on this day I Bor Lord of Asgard proclaim you the new King of Asgard._

* * *

Odin, King of Asgard could perceive all the points of his father's words of sacrifice. He could comprehend every argument and see that this can only have one logical outcome.

Odin the father had no arguments, nothing reasonable that could sway the mind of the King, no great rebuttal or beautiful words that would sway him of his duty to the realm.

All he had was a memory…

_...a child who face lite with joy at seeing his father walk into the nursery _

…_of a child with big innocent green eyes and a cherub face, screwed up in much concentration in standing while holding his mother's skirt for leverage _

…_of tiny hands tentatively letting go of his mother's skirt_

…_of chubby legs taking that monumental first steps, as the tiny figure fervently made his way across the terrifying great divide that was the ten feet between his mother and his father._

…_of that wobble, almost unbalancing him, but saved at the last second as he straightened as he toddled on _

…_of that final step, into both the father and king's waiting arms_

…_of that little head turning upward and that tiny face splitting into a grin because he'd 'done it' and his daddy had him safe in his arms _

Odin the King screamed at him to not be so stupid and reminded him of his vows.

Odin the father told him to shut up, but Odin the king was relentless.

He had heard many times the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. His family was part of the few. How did he weigh his son's life for another? Whatever decision he made right now or in the coming weeks and months, his life will be a reflection of what he decides now.

He could already feel the stares of his people, bearing down on him especially the ones from his wife and Thor. His family has endured much in the past twelve lunar months, and dealt with the inevitable unspoken tension that continued to hover like Thor's rain clouds. His wounded family had been given that slim sliver of sunshine that peered through gray rain curtains. Now they will have to watch the light be snatched away again.

He always knew there would be days he would have to make sacrifices for the Realm Eternal, but nobody told him it would come at great slices of his soul. But moments like these are such the life of a king. Once more Loki's life was in his hands. The Norns are cruel and see fit to mock him for his sins concerning Loki by once again by choosing to reposition Loki's life in his hands. Yet for some odd reason he could hear Loki's voice saying "sentiment."

His queen would understand the burden placed on him, but Thor would not understand his choice. That had always been one of the biggest differences between Loki and Thor. Thor was the bravest and greatest of fighters, but he could never make the difficult decisions. Even as a young age Loki had the makings and mannerism of a king. In a way he despised Loki's mannerism because it was too much like his own and everything he needed but hated about himself. This is how he knew Loki would make the same decision he was about to, and that alone brought him a tiny comfort.

Everyone could see the internal struggle on their king's face as he was challenged with an impossible choice. This new evil had admitted to not only to hostilities Loki brought against Midgard, he admitted torture, and brutality on a prince of Asgard. Just a while ago some of them believed Loki deserved his fate, but now some of them were swayed by those who spoke clemency for the dark prince; especially from the words of the Midgardian guardian. It was surprising since none of Loki's colleagues refused to do so out of fear of being ostracized completely.

The being known as Thanos wore Loki's face giving a self-satisfied smug grin to the All-Father daring him to make his choice.

"Your choice All-Father or I shall make it for you," Thanos said emphasizing his threat by pressing down on the blade making Loki's blood pool to the surface leaving a single blood trail down his neck.

Thanos knew Odin would choose Asgard over Loki but he had no intention of killing Loki right now. He promised the runt something as sweet as pain and before he leaves the Yggdrasil he would see the trickster suffer and then when he has suffered enough, he will cripple the Frost midget and make him take his own life. A willing sacrifice to his Lady, he thought.

"You try my patience All-Father. Now choose and you choose quickly, but either way Loki is lost to you; as is the rest of your family, for there is no armour against fate."

"Uuhhh yeah about that," a voice from the crowd called.

From the pompous sound of the voice everyone could tell it was the noisy Midgardian that apparently has diarrhea of the mouth today. Everyone turned to the bombastic Midgardian whose eyes had a glimmer of mischief and arrogance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your poorly put together super-villain speech. I'm lying; actually I'm not." Tony was looking none concerned about Thanos.

"I would have interrupted sooner, but I needed a minute. Oh and by the way if you're going to use Loki's body, then the least you can do is can do is give him justice by making a speech worthy of him."

By now everyone was giving Tony an incredulous look. Of course Tony ignored them and kept fiddling with the transmitter in his hand that was powered by his palladium arc reactor as Bruce assisted him.

"Since you have diluted Loki's panache like a watered down drink," Tony said calculating the last of the numbers in his head.

"You've gotta go."

With a final nod from Bruce who assured him his numbers were correct. Tony started tuning his transmitter to the same carrier wave frequency that was being received by Loki through Thanos' magic.

Thanos could hear the mortal but didn't feel threatened by such an insignificant inferior being. That was until he felt a sudden jolt in his power as parts of Loki psyche started to regain consciousness.

"I hate interruptions," the Titan uttered irritably.

Without taking his eyes off Odin his other hand shot off a green projectile of magic in Tony's direction and those foolishly enough to stand in its path. Many of the Æsir ducked and dodged the searing light leaving Tony in a clear line of sight. Tony braced for the inevitable only for him to hear a grunt and a body being driven back towards him. Tony opened his eyes seeing his fellow Avenger Steve Rogers on bended knee holding an armored breastplate as a shield.

Steve had an idea what Tony was trying to do. The Nazis had used radio jamming during the war, and he figured that's what Tony was attempting to do. But also he knew if an enemy felt threatened they'll attack, but he was told to leave his shield in the chambers he was given so he had to improvise. Because he and the others were required to wear Asgardian armour and garbs an idea came to him. With several quick snaps of the numerous buckles and fastenings he would be able to use the top plate as a shield. He was glad for his quick thinking as he saw a flash of green from the corner of his eye and instinctively moving to defend as he had always done. Swiftly he arranged the plating as he would his shield and crouched down bracing for the impact.

Steve grunted at the force and was repelled back and was driven to his knee as the magic subsided.

The surrounding Asgardian warriors stood in awe of Steve, as the armour was still steaming from the attack. Steve quickly dropped the armor plating as his hands could no longer take the heat. He grunted as burned skin was pulled away with what was left of the plating. His held his hands palms up as they throbbed with red and raw blisters.

Natasha quickly went to Steve kneeling down to assess the damage. An Asgardian healer also came to his aid running a healing spell over his damaged hands.

Tony was still holding his transmitter was looking irate but relieved Steve wasn't seriously hurt. Through his peripheral vision he could see Bruce barely hanging on to his anger. Based on what he's seen he's pretty sure the Asgardians would attack Bruce if he deemed threatening. Without another word he tuned the transmitting equipment with the same type of modulation, and enough power to override any signal that Loki was receiving.

Thanos felt himself losing his hold over Loki's mind. In a panic he tried to get off another shot but the green magic dissipated even before leaving Loki's hand. The magical made blade was wavering in the other hand as he tried to compensate form whatever magic was hindering him.

Hogun had been watching extremely closely, and whoever Thanos was, clearly saw the mortal as a threat. Once he saw the magic dissipating he saw an opening the mortal had given and moved grabbing Loki from behind and twisting the arm that once held the blade behind his back. Tyr ordered others to follow suit. Four others held Loki's limbs so the threat could be neutralized without threating Loki's life.

"Yeah I'll see your magic and I'll raise you hard tech any day." Tony said watching Thanos with hardened eyes. "Big Daddy you're up."

Odin had been watching with anxiety, and felt the dread that had been welling up inside him subside as these mortals showed extraordinary bravery, loyalty, and surprising intellect. Intellect and wittiness only Loki demonstrated in the face of overwhelming odds, while everyone else would wallow in the gravity of severity of their situation. The son of Stark truly embodied Loki's temperament and wit. But like Loki that mouth would forever get him into trouble.

However but he had more pressing matters as he felt Thanos's power being chased away, but he needed to try to sever the connection for good. He took quickly to Gungnir channeling his power through Gungnir's rod. The ebb and flow of his power chased Thanos' dark specter around Loki's mind looking for anything to keep his hold over Loki. He was met by resistance by the strange presence of the Midgardian magic and finally cornered by both forces. Thanos thrashed about and then lunged Loki's body at Odin but he was being restrained by Hogun and Tyr and others. Odin could feel the bond severing and so could Thanos. Thanos was reluctantly falling back, but he'd be back.

Loki was his, and he'd make sure Odin knew it.

"You think this over? You think that Loki will be the same, he is lost to you."

Odin snarled. "Loki is no longer your concern."

Odin felt a bitter rage well up inside him as once again Thanos chose to attack him through family; blood or not.

"Don't _you come_ at _me through my family ever_ again." Odin pushed forth his power ignoring the blood now streaming from Loki's nose.

Thanos just laughed almost deliriously.

"Loki is lost to you. In time you'll see, and let be known; I Death's truest servant took him from you," Thanos spat venomously as he panted from the exertion of holding on to Loki's mind as two forces were working to cast him out.

"He's worth more alive… than he is dead…and when you see…how far he's gone…you will finally realize how you have failed those you call family," he wheezed as he finally relinquishing his hold. The marble blue eyes finally returned to their emerald green hue and those holding Loki felt the body go slack in their arms, as Thanos was finally forced away from Loki's mind.

Everyone was silent and still before Frigga finally tore away from Thor's iron grip racing to get to her son. Eir also made her way through the crowd of warriors to join the queen at Loki's side.

"Take him to the halls of healing," Odin commanded wearily. Thor moved to follow his mother and Eir but was stopped by Odin who ordered him to remain.

He turned to Tyr's second in command Hermod.

"Post guards inside and outside the room, and make sure the magical restraints are in place," he told the man. Odin saw the wounded look on Thor's face.

"We can't take that chance Thor," trying to placate Thor's sadness into logic. Thankfully it worked as Thor nodded knowing if Thanos could get a stronghold on Loki he could do it again. It wasn't everyday someone could get the best of Loki.

Odin looked toward the Midgardian who had saved him from making a haunting decision and his injured friend, and ordered he be taken to the halls of healing as well.

He turned to Tyr who looked grim as the All-Father.

"I'll brief you as soon as I convene with the Council. We've got work to do."

Odin watched as Loki was levitated from the hall. This would be no simple recovery. In fact there may be no true recovery at all. He felt the fractures in Loki's mind at his resistance to Thanos. Those fissures left openings for Loki's mind to be breached again. It would all depend on Loki's wiliness. He knew that would take time to heal from all the upheaval of Loki's soul has been through. If Loki is willing he'd teach him to block Thanos, but the chances of Loki letting him teach him were slim. The trust was now gone; a trust that had already been fragile at best. For now he had more pressing matters

"Son of Fury if you please join us as we retire to my study there is much to discuss."

Fury just followed Asgard's council, Thor, and his father out of the hall not liking the turn of events. At least with Loki he knew what he was dealing with. He, and Agents Barton and Romanov had been doing reconnaissance on Asgard and other species looking for weaknesses in their defense. So far he found Asgard to be well-organized with few weaknesses with the exception of overconfidence. While the other realm had weaknesses but Earth was nowhere near ready to handle wars with any of the realms. The only thing Earth had going for them was a nuclear deterrent. Now there was another big bad in the world that they will no doubt see. Hopelessly hilarious outgunned, indeed. Perhaps Phase Three should be allowed to continue.

Tyr was giving orders to his men and clearing the golden hall simultaneously. He mentally made a list of things to be done before the All-Father was out of his meeting. He knew envoys would be needed to be sent out to their allies. He knew they could count on Vanaheim and Alfheim. Nidavellir was sketchy at best. However he wouldn't put it past Svartalfheim, Jotunheim, and Muspelheim to use this to their advantage or to side with Thanos. And what he had seen of Midgard they could prove to be useful. That all depended on the All-Fathers decision and Midgard's willingness.

The other Asgardians who watched Loki and the other Midgardians follow their injured friend. They wondered what kind of magic the Midgardian _seiðr_ wielded that the All-Father couldn't. They had seen their king perform ceaseless phenomenons, but it was foreign to see someone dwarf the performance of the All-Father. Some of the nobles who remained were starting to get nervous at the power these lowly beings were demonstrating.

What had Heimdall been doing while Midgard grew strong? First Thor falls for a mortal woman. Loki defeated by said mortals even though he orchestrated his own defeat they still defeated the Chitauri. Then there was how _the talker_ who spoke of dangerous weapons that could have destroyed their princes. It seems the Midgardians were trying to close the gap between their species and that couldn't be allowed to happen in their opinion. Who's to say they couldn't point their weapons at them. They need to start looking into ways to countermand these weapons.

For that they would need Loki's mind. Yes Loki was ridiculous intelligent something that wasn't that useful until now. Yes there were other mages but most of them moved into other realms where their magic was recognized. If Loki wasn't a prince he would have abandoned Asgard long ago, but it was of no consequence now. Loki was no doubt the finest mage in the nine realms second only to All-Father.

Who knows maybe the Jötnar had it right; conquering Midgard might not have been such a bad idea.

* * *

Thank you all to read and reviewed. Reviews fuel me to write more and faster. Also I wouldn't mind your thoughts and suggestions. Ley me know if there is something you wish to see or be added.


End file.
